Dirty Laundry
by lcec
Summary: Lisa finds herself attracted to a member of her group. This is the story of how that attraction is discovered and how easy it is for the world to continue despite the zombie apocalypse. Supposed to be a one shot, but its stretched to a couple of chapters so far. I might continue it further. I'll gauge the reaction from any reviews. Rated M for language/smut.


Maggie and Lisa stood side by side in the prison laundry room. There wasn't any electricity anymore but they could still use the huge industrial washing machines to clean their cell blocks clothes. To avoid congestion every cell block had a different day to utilise the laundry room, cell block C, the one that Maggie and Lisa were from, had a system in place where everyone put their dirty clothes in one municipal laundry bin then once a week a pair from the block would wheel it through to the laundry room and wash everything as best they could.

This week was Maggie and Lisa's turn. Lisa didn't mind the menial work, hell, she welcomed it, compared to clearing the fences of walkers or going out on runs it was easy work. Also, being paired with Maggie made it even better. The girls had gotten close in the past couple of months. Lisa thought she was probably a bit older than Maggie, maybe a good 5 or 8 years, she had never asked. Lisa looked at Maggie, she was maybe younger than Lisa had thought, possibly just early twenties but she acted a lot more mature. Maggie was happy to get stuck in with the best of them, she would happily volunteer for runs and not shy away from the dangerous or gory work. That's why Lisa got on so well with her. Well, that and her wicked sense of humour. The 2 girls were very alike.

"Who's do you think these are?" Maggie said, holding up a pair of worn boxer shorts from the pile of dirty clothes.

"I don't know, just throw them in the tub!" Lisa said while screwing up her face.

Maggie advanced towards Lisa, holding the boxers at arms length, whilst trying to slap Lisa in the face with them.

"Quit it Maggie! They are probably your dad's scuzzy undies!"

"Ew!," Maggie shouted. "My Daddy doesn't wear boxers, it's old man underpants for him." She said, laughing. "They are probably Rick or Daryl's."

Lisa was only half listening. She had drifted off into her re-occurring daydream about Daryl's muscular arms wrapped around her while he leaned in to kiss her.

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on Daryl's boxers." She said, absentmindedly.

"Lisa!" Maggie exclaimed. Lisa turned round to face Maggie quickly when she realised what she had said. "Did you just say, what I think you said?"

Lisa didn't have to answer, the scarlet colour her face was turning betrayed her.

"Oh my gosh! How long has this been going on?"

"Nothings going on Maggie, it was a slip of the tongue." Lisa stuttered.

"I bet you wish there was a slip of the tongue," Maggie winked at Lisa. Lisa didn't say anything, she felt as if her face was on fire. "Aww, c'mon, you can tell me." Maggie said. She was in full on gossip mode now, washing abandoned, leaning against the washing machine with arms folded.

"There is nothing to tell, honestly." Lisa said. "I just have the tiniest little crush on Daryl." She admitted.

"Daryl? Really? I don't see it myself." Maggie said.

"What do you mean 'you don't see it'? He's handsome in his own way, he's strong, capable, manly, brooding. Whats not to like?" Lisa answered quite defensively, offended at the thought of Maggie not seeing how attractive Daryl was. She realised she had been hoodwinked by the smile creeping across Maggie's face.

"Oooohhhh! That's not a tiny crush you've got Lisa. It's more than that, you've got the full blown hots for him. You've got it bad! Ha ha, brilliant!" Maggie was almost hopping with joy.

Lisa decided to fight fire with fire with Maggie's probing. She knew she had been raised on a farm and her dad was a religious man, so she thought she would try and embarrass Maggie into shutting up.

"Honestly Maggie, I just need a good hard fuck!" she stated, matter of factly.

Maggie stood open mouthed at her friends comment, but she knew what Lisa was trying to do. After the months spent in close proximity they had developed a great friendship, almost like sisters. Maggie could see right through her.

"Well, I'll get Glenn to ask him for you, then." Maggie replied.

"You do that." Lisa said, calling Maggie's bluff. "Anyway, enough goofing off, back to work."

Maggie watched her friend as she lifted the hatch on the top of the washing machine to pour some more powder and washing in.

"Stop staring at me and get mixing!" Lisa barked at Maggie. "Get some work done Greene!"

"Don't take it out on me, just cause you're feeling frustrated." Maggie chided.

Lisa shot her a glare, but couldn't keep it up and started to giggle herself. "Maybe a little Dixon loving is what I'm needing after all." Lisa laughed.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them made Lisa's eyes widen and her mouth drop open.

"Erm, Rick sent me to see if you guys were nearly finished!" Glenn said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Maggie snapped at him.

"Just a, a couple of, eh, not long, not long enough to hear anything you wouldn't want me to hear." Glenn spluttered.

"We'll be out in a little bit," Maggie said while giving a pointed look to Glenn. "I'll speak to you later."

Lisa didn't exhale until she heard Glenn leave the laundry room. "Oh My God! I'm so embarrassed!" Lisa whined.

"Don't worry," Maggie said "Glenn was more embarrassed than you, believe me."

"What if he says something to Daryl though?" Lisa worried.

"Are you kidding? He wouldn't dare. How do you imagine that conversation going?"

Lisa laughed at the thought of Glenn trying to talk to Daryl about his sex life. Glenn would probably end up eating his hat.

"Lets get out of here. It's got too hot all of a sudden." Maggie laughed

Lisa stood in the area of the yard that had been converted into a communal drying green. The girls took their time hanging the clothes on the line, enjoying the cool air on their skin in comparison to the sticky, clammy air of the laundry room.

Lisa bent down to pick up another item of wet clothing to hang on the line. As she stood up she stretched her back and rolled her shoulders, her muscles were tight and cramping. She started rubbing her left shoulder with her right hand, trying to knead the knot of tension out of it. 'Maybe Maggie's right,' she thought, 'maybe I am too frustrated.' Lisa giggled to herself as she tried to find Maggie through the hanging washing to tell her about her little revelation. When she saw Maggie, she knew something was wrong, Maggie's eyes were frozen in fear staring off at something over Lisa's back. Terror washed over Lisa as she spun around to confront whatever it was that had Maggie paralysed with fear.

"Whoa, careful there!" Lisa was face to chest with Daryl Dixon. "Your shoulder, giving you trouble?" Before she could answer Daryl had spun her back round and started pressing his fingers into Lisa's shoulder. Lisa was dumbstruck, she bit her lip hard to try and control the blush that was blazing across her face. Up until now she had been fine in Daryl's presence, sure, her pulse increased, and she followed him around with her eyes but no-one noticed, and she was happy with that. But now that Maggie and, probably, Glenn knew how she felt it made her crush hard to bear. Lisa was enjoying the feeling of Daryl touching her, but she could feel a pair of eyes burning into her, willing her to look up at Maggie, but she refused.

"Maggie, have you seen Glenn. He's supposed to be coming on a run with me." Daryl asked Maggie whilst still working on Lisa's shoulder. Before Maggie, could answer Daryl spotted Glenn across the yard. He took his hand off Lisa's shoulder and cupped his mouth to shout at Glenn. "Hey Glenn!" The Korean man looked up at the sound of his name being called, but when he saw who Daryl was with he didn't know what to do. He started to walk towards the group, then stopped, turned around a little, walked back in the direction he came, stopped again, turned around to Daryl and pointed off in the direction of the cell block and started to walk quickly towards it.

"Glenn, hey Glenn!" Daryl hollered. "Dammit, what's wrong with him?" he said looking at Maggie.

Maggie saw her chance. "He's not feeling well, he can't go on the run with you."

Lisa knew what was coming next and she stared at Maggie hard, willing her not to say it. It didn't work.

"You and Lisa should go together. She was just saying how she's not been out the prison in a while and could do with a change of scenery."

"It's no day trip Lisa, but if you really want to go then that's fine." Daryl said.

"Um, ok!" Lisa said.

"I'm taking the bike, you'd better go and get ready, we're leaving in 5" Daryl instructed. He turned around and walked away towards his bike.

"You are dead meat Greene!" Lisa said when Daryl was out of earshot.

"What?" Maggie said, feigning innocence. "You could do with a little fun."

Daryl looked up and saw Lisa still hadn't moved from the spot where he left her. "Lisa! You coming!" he shouted.

"She hopes so!" Maggie replied for her.

Daryl shook his head, "what's wrong with everyone today?" he muttered to himself.


End file.
